


Tenth Day of Christmas

by mightbeababygay



Series: 12 Days of Ballum-mas [7]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Drama, Family Dinner, Fluff, M/M, always equals drama, bubble baths, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeababygay/pseuds/mightbeababygay
Summary: It's Christmas, which means only one thing - family dinner time. And with a family like the Mitchell's, it was never going to go smoothy. Except Ben has Callum now, and he's always going to have his back.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: 12 Days of Ballum-mas [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559044
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Tenth Day of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> just a little explanation - Sharon's baby is still Keanu's in this, Phil and Ben haven't got the start of their progressing relationship just yet and Ben has worked out what's going on with Sheanu.
> 
> Thank you for the comments on this series - only 2 to go! :(
> 
> Twitter and Tumblr - mightbeababygay, let me know what you think x

Rolling over in the warm bed, Ben let out a soft noise, halfway between protesting at having to get up and contentedness in the way his body ached so perfectly from the night before.

Hand sliding across the sheets, he stretched out to reach Callum, wanting his warmth back. Instead he hand was met with cooling sheets. Ben huffed an annoyed breath, pulling himself up into a sitting position and putting his glasses on. 

Unplugging his phone from the charger, Ben let out a loud yawn, hand running through his bed hair, messing it up further. He flicked through his phone, pausing at a message from Sharon, reminding about family dinner that night. 

It was something she’d arranged - a pre-christmas dinner with everyone there so that no one missed out on actual christmas dinner, there was so many of them now, all needing to be at different places.

If Ben was being honest, a family dinner is the last place he wanted to be today. This was going to be Callum’s first family dinner, with the Mitchell’s at least. And, the only thing guaranteed at a Mitchell family dinner was drama. And then some more. 

Dropping his phone down on the bed, Ben shuffled out of the safety of his bed to go downstairs, pulling on a pair of boxers and his dressing gown before he did so. 

“There you are.” Ben grinned, a hint of sleep still in his voice as he wrapped his arms around Callum from behind, in the kitchen, nose pressed against his back to breathe in his scent. “What the hell are you doing?” He asked as he peered over his shoulder.

Clearly, Callum had been up for hours if the mess in front of him was anything to go by. There were bowls and bowls of different mixtures - all presumably for some kind of cake that he was making. 

“I’m clearly baking a cake, Ben.” Callum responded, voice stern from the stress he was feeling. 

“...Okay.” Ben raised his eyebrows, pulling himself away from Callum. “And am I allowed to ask why you’re baking the cake?”

“It’s obviously for dinner later, ain’t it? You can’t just turn up empty handed, so we need to take something. I thought I’d take a cake.”

“They won’t mind. Sharon’s going to have cooked enough food to feed the entire village. She ain’t gonna need you bringing stuff.” Ben stepped around him to flick the kettle on.

“Well, maybe I want to.” Callum snapped, stirring the bowl harder. It was obvious that he was stressed, not that Ben could make much sense as to why. It was just a cake - he could guarantee Sharon would’ve already made three of them.

“You’re grumpy this morning.” Ben observed as he poured himself a mug of tea, making Callum one after a second thought. “Someone not leave you satisfied last night?” 

“Maybe I just want to bake a cake without you pestering me!” Callum hurled at Ben. 

Throwing the spoon into the sink, perhaps a little more violently than he should’ve, Ben nodded his head, jaw clenched. “Fine.” He spat out, a hurtful comment on the tip of his tongue until his mother walked into the door, interrupting them. 

“Morning you two.” She grinned pleasantly at them, looking between the two of them, clearly noticing the tension in the room. “What are you baking, Callum?” 

“Chocolate cake.” Callum turned to give her a sweet smile before pouring the mixture into the cake tins. “For the family dinner.”

“Family dinner?” Kathy asked, looking over at Ben for more information. 

“At dad’s.” Was the only response she got from Ben, who took his cup of tea and left the room. 

“Oh, Ben. Wait a second.” Kathy followed after her son, pulling the kitchen door to behind them.

“What is it, mum? I really need to get ready.” Ben sighed, hands curled around the warm mug. It wasn’t exactly a lie, he did need to get ready, but he had four hours before he had to do that. Truthfully, Ben just wanted to hide away and lick his wounds of rejection from Callum. 

“I just need a second, that’s all. Listen, I’m happy that you’ve found Callum and that you’re in love. And, don’t get me wrong, I’m thankful that you’ve stopped all those one night stands from that app of yours, but do you think you could keep the noise down?”

Ben paused, mug halfway up to his lips. He raised his eyebrows over at her before he gave a soft, sarcastic chuckle. “Right. And only now it’s an issue? When we’ve been together months?”

“I know what it’s like to be young, and in love. I was once, remember? But you know what Ian’s like, he’s bad enough to deal with when he’s had a full night's sleep. I’m just asking you to keep it down, a little.”

“Whatever.” Ben rolled his eyes, placing his mug down on the table, too stressed, tired and hurt to argue further. “Ain’t like there’s gonna be much going on from now on, anyway.”

“Why?” Kathy’s expression shifted into one of concern, taking a step closer to her son, resting her hand on his shoulder. “Something happen?”

Ben sighed, rubbing at his eye under his glasses. “I’m pestering him. Or at least, that’s what he’s just told me.”

“Ben.” Kathy sighed gently, hand coming to rest of his arm. “He’s just stressed what with the family dinner and all that. You know what Phil can be like.”

Clenching his jaw to hide his emotions, Ben gave a small nod of the head. Feelings were the last thing he spoke about with anyone. Even Callum had to drag the words out of him at times.

“I’m going to get ready.” Ben gave her a small smile, leaning across to press a kiss to her cheek before stepping back upstairs. 

Shutting the bedroom door behind him, Ben let out the long breath he didn’t know he’d been holding in, tension dropping from his shoulders. He crawled back into bed, knees pulled up to his chest and the covers, smelling of Callum, wrapped around him. 

He told himself he wouldn’t cry over it - over Callum being off with him. That his mum was probably right (she usually was). But Callum had managed to talk to her just fine - without being rude, or snapping. It was just Ben. 

Trying to think back, from anything he might have said or done the night before or even in his sleep. But nothing. 

Maybe they were spending too much time together. Callum was practically living here. They’d spent more time together this month than ever before. He wouldn’t be surprised if Calum was sick of the sight of him. 

Ben plucked at the covers stitching, letting out a defeated sigh as he came to the realisation of being correct.

He’d tried his best to make this Christmas the best - for Callum, for them. But maybe by trying so much, he’d only ruined it. They’d had their ups and downs over the month, the arguments and the ruined plans to the making up and the moments where it felt like no one else mattered. Like there was no one else in the world except the two of them.

So in love that it burned. Burned bright and uncomfortable but yet, so addictive. 

The fact that it might be gone, that Ben might have ruined it - he didn’t know what to do with himself. 

Upon hearing footsteps creaking up the staircase, Ben quickly cleared his throat, swiping angrily at the tears that had fallen down his cheeks. 

He grabbed his phone off the side, trying to look like he was busy as Callum came into the room - even if he was just playing Candy Crush.

“Come to pester me, have you?” Ben couldn’t help but spit out, eyes locked on his phone as he swiped at the candy.

Wordlessly, Callum crawled into the bed, curling up next to Ben with his arms around his waist, head on his shoulder as he stared up at him. “You in a mood with me?” He asked quietly.

“Nah, love it when my boyfriend tells me I’m annoying him. It’s good for the self confidence.” Ben couldn’t help but answer, sarcasm dripping from his voice. 

Callum let out a quiet sigh, pressing a kiss to Ben’s gown-covered arm. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. 

Resolute broke - and Candy Crush life lost - Ben dropped his phone down on the bed with a sigh. “Am I?” He couldn’t help but ask, not daring to look at Callum. 

“Are you..?” Callum prompted.

“‘Pestering’ you?” 

“Of course not.” Sitting up, Callum took Ben’s chin between his forefinger and thumb, turning his head to look at him. “I didn’t mean it. I just-, I forgot about the dinner? And this morning, I woke up. Saw it on your phone, the text from Sharon, and had a freak out.”

Ben stared down at Callum’s face, small frown furrowing his brow. “And that’s my fault?”

“No. I was stressed - so I baked something. It calms me down, I was hoping you’d still be asleep when I was finished. You just caught me at a bad time.” Callum promised, thumb brushing under his eye. “Have you been crying?”

“Maybe you could tell me that next time?” Ben let out a small sigh, gentle smile playing hesitantly across his face. “Someone might think you’re sick of ‘em and wanna break up.”

“You really thought that?” 

“I thought…” Ben sighed, picking at the covers. “Doesn’t matter, ain’t like I was right.” He dodged the question. 

“Please tell me.” Callum begged softly, disheartened expression on his face.

“I...I thought that maybe I was trying to hard? With Christmas. We’ve been together so much this month, thought maybe you needed some space.”

“Come here.” Callum pulled the younger man into his chest, hand rubbing up and down his back. “You’re never going to be too much for me.” He promised with a whisper, nose pressed against the top of his head, breathing in his scent. “You know I love you? And everything you’re doing for me, for us - this Christmas. A guy couldn’t ask for much more.”

“Except to bake chocolate cake in peace?” Ben tilted his head up, chin resting on Callum’s chest with a teasing expression on his face. 

“Well, maybe that.” Callum’s smile widened, brushing his thumb against Ben’s jaw. “You fancy a bubble bath?”

“Depends.” Ben tilted his head to the side. “Does that invitation mean it’s a bubble bath for two? Or you gonna sit next to me and feed me grapes?”

“Whatever you prefer.” 

—

“She said what?” Callum raised his eyebrows, unable to stop the dark blush flooding his cheeks.

“Apparently we’re being too loud.” responded Ben as he shook off his dressing gown, the bubble bath poured and waiting for them; the aroma of peach and almond filling the steaming room. “Complete bullshit if you ask me.” He smirked, eyes watching appreciatively of his boyfriend as he clambered into the bathtub.

“Well you would say that, wouldn’t ya?” Callum hummed, eyes fluttering shut as he leaned back in the hot water with a moan.

Following suit, Ben stepped into the bath, sitting himself down in between Callum’s legs, leaning back against his chest. The water sloshing over the sides from the movement. “What does that mean?”

“If you’re too busy thinkin’ about how loud you are, I might be doing something wrong.” Callum smiled, curling his hand into Ben’s head which rested on his shoulder. 

“You ain’t doing anything wrong.” Ben snorted, fingertips swirling the bubbles round in circles. “Think it’s more of the headboard against the walls than anything else. Easily resolvable.”

“You’re gonna rearrange your entire bedroom over that?” asked Callum, his muscles loosening, stress seeping away. 

“Sex is very important for a healthy relationship, Callum.” Ben huffed out, eyes drooping shut.

“I’m aware.” Callum ran his fingertips methodically up the length of Ben’s arm. “Especially with you, huh?”

“You ain’t calling me a slag, are you babe?” Ben couldn’t help but grin against Callum’s skin. 

“Might be. Come on, lean forward. I’ll wash your hair for you before you fall asleep.”

—

“Wait, come here.” Ben grinned, wrapping his arms around Callum’s waist and pulling him back into the kitchen doorway. They'd finally made it to the Mitchell’s, chocolate cake in tow, and so far - disaster hadn't struck. Of course, there were snide comments about them being late and ‘family values’ but he took it on the chin. He was used to it by this point. 

“Ben, I gotta-,” Callum protested even if he did wrap his arm around his shoulders. 

“Can you believe we’ve made it this far into the festive season without finding Mistletoe?”

“What? If you want Mistletoe, I can get you some. I just need to-,”

“I don’t want Mistletoe.” Ben couldn’t help but grin fondly, even if his boyfriend wasn’t getting the point. “I want you to kiss me. It’s tradition.”

“But we haven’t got any?” Callum blinked in confusion.

“What’s the point in being this tall if you can’t see the Mistletoe hanging above the door?” Ben teased, hands sliding into Callum’s back pockets. 

“So I can fetch you things from the top shelves?” Callum smirked, taking Ben’s chin in his hand to direct their lips together. 

Pinching Callum’s arse in response, he couldn’t help but smile against his boyfriend’s lips. “Don’t feel much different, does it?” Ben mumbled against his lips.

“Not at all.” giggled Callum, giving Ben a firm kiss before pulling away. “What’s the point of it, anyway?”

Ben pursed his lips for a moment before he gave a shrug of the shoulders. “No idea.” He grinned, unable to stop himself from kissing Callum once more. “Just gives me a good excuse to keep kissing you.”

“Like you need it.” Callum cupped the back of Ben’s head, guiding their lips back to one another's.

A clear of the throat finally pulled them out of their bubble, their heads turning to see Phil standing in front of them, arms folded across his chest and an unusual red shade to his face. 

Rolling his eyes, Ben dropped his hands away from Callum, stepping out of the way of the doorframe. “Come on.” He took his boyfriend’s hand. “I’ll show you my childhood bedroom.”

“Ben-,” Callum spluttered, flushing dark red as his eyes flicked over to where Phil was standing. 

“Upstairs is out of bounds.” Phil warned, eyebrows raised at his son. 

“Are we six? What’s next, the fridge?”

“I’m serious, Ben. Go wait in the living room, yeah?” Phil tutted before stepping past them into the kitchen.

“Leave it.” Callum spoke quietly as Ben opened his mouth ready to snap back, pulling the younger man into the living room where Keanu and Louise were sat on the sofa. It was clear that Ben was getting fed up - the stress of the day taking its toll, and it wouldn’t take much more for him to speak his mind. 

“He warned you, too?” Ben asked his younger sister, jaw clenched. 

“Get out the way of the tv, would you?” huffed Louise in response. “What are you talking about, anyway?”

Rolling his eyes, Ben stepped further into the room, out of the way of her line of vision. “About not going upstairs?”

Louise stared over at her brother like he was crazy - which he definitely felt like it, if he was being honest. Being back in this house, it was more restrictive, controlling, than he ever remembered. It was a reminder of the exact reasons he moved out. 

“Uh, no.” She gave him a funny look before focusing back on the animal programme she was watching. 

“Of course he didn’t.” Ben muttered. 

—

“This all looks amazing, Sharon.” Callum praised with a kind smile as Phil brought the turkey through, placing it down on the centre of the table. For the last five minutes, Phil and Keanu had been bringing bowls and plates full of food out of the kitchen - Callum couldn’t lie, he was concerned with just how much there really was. This was supposed to be a dinner for six, not sixty.

“Thank you, Callum. At least someone appreciates my efforts.” She grinned, hand rubbing her pregnant stomach.

“That ain’t true, I’m appreciative.” Ben smirked, pulling the chair out at the top of the next to the head seat - clearly reserved for Phil. 

“Actually Ben, that’s Keanu’s seat.” Phil warned him, the bustle of getting the knives and forks organised stopping - all of them, except Phil who hadn’t noticed (of course), tense and waiting for Ben’s reaction. 

Everyone knew what it meant. The head of the family sat at the head of the table - Phil. The wife to the left - Sharon. And the second man of the house to the right - now, apparently Keanu.

Hands tightening around the back of the chair, Ben gave a slight nod of the head. “Of course it is.” He muttered through gritted teeth, pushing the chair back in, making sure it screeched across the floor. “Wouldn’t want him getting too far away, would we? Otherwise he wouldn’t be able to be up your arse as far as he is.”

“Leave it out, would you? We’ve done the jealousy before. It’s boring.” Keanu piped up, sitting down in the seat.

“Maybe you could try entertaining us, then; if I’m so boring.” Ben gave him a tight smile as he took his seat between Callum and Sharon. 

“We all know you’re kept entertained, it ain’t appropriate for the dinner table.” responded Keanu, picking up his fork to dig into the food. 

“Excuse me?” Callum tensed, eyes harsh as he glared over at the man. “You wanna say that again?” He offered. 

“I meant the musicals.” Keanu stuttered, clearly having not expected Callum to get involved. In fact, with a quick look around the room, none of them had. “Can’t exactly do that at the dinner table, can ya?”

“No.” Callum gave a slight nod as he curled his arm around the back of Ben’s chair. “I suppose not.”

—

“Oh my god.” Ben groaned as he slumped back in the chair, hands cupping his bloated stomach. “I think I’m pregnant.” He muttered insensitively, considering the two very-much pregnant women sat at the table.

“I told you not to eat all those crisps, that you’d spoil your dinner.” Phil tutted in disapproval. 

“Still ate it, didn’t I?” Ben rolled his eyes as he pulled himself back up in the chair, head resting on Callum’s bicep. “You wanna rub my feet for me?” He murmured teasingly to the taller man, even if the entire table could hear him. 

“Ben, will you just act your age for one? I have something to discuss.”

Letting out a small, inaudible sigh, Callum rested his hand on Ben’s thigh under the table comfortingly as his boyfriend sent daggers up the table to his father. 

“Right. Well, go on then.” Ben nodded his head, hand dragging through the air in a gesture for Phil to continue. 

“I’m opening a new business.” 

Ben raised his eyebrows as he sat up straight, hating the small shred of hope that zipped up his spine, that maybe this was something beneficial for him - for his own family. 

“For Keanu to own.”

Or not.

“Of course you are.” Ben snorted, already pushing himself away from the table. “Because my inheritance wasn't enough.”

“Ben, just grow up, will you? We've discussed this before.” Phil muttered, hand waving in the air. “Family values-,”

“Well guess what, dad?” Ben grinned in disbelief, coat pulled on and buttoned. “Your precious family values have been installed in all of us so well, we're now interbred.” He snatched a flute of champagne off the table and held it up. “To family values. When the sprogs come...just don't look too closely at ‘em, will ya? They might look a bit similar.”

\--

Everyone sat in silence as Ben stormed out, back door slamming hard enough behind him to shake the entire house. Callum looked over at all of them still sat at the table. Sharon, hand rubbing over her baby bump, looking shocked but not entirely all that surprised. Whereas Phil...well, he was just sat there like it didn’t matter that his only son had just stormed out, hurt and upset. Like he hadn't just dropped - what Callum thought was - a massive bombshell. 

“What did he mean?” Louise frowned, hand resting on her own baby bump. “Keanu?”

“He's just jealous - you know what Ben’s like, causing a scene for no reason. Loves the drama that one.” Phil spoke gruffly, already brushing off Ben's comments as lies. 

Clenching his jaw, Callum pushed himself out from under the table, the noise from the chair catching everyone’s attention. He placed the napkin down on his empty plate before clearing his throat. “Thank you for dinner, Sharon. Louise, Keanu, I hope you enjoy the presents. Phil.” He dragged his eyes over the aging man in disgust before giving a small shake of the head and leaving. 

It didn’t take Callum long to find him - on the bench in the park, drowning his sorrows with a bottle of whiskey. He let out a soft sigh, taking the seat next to him; even if it was cold and snowing. 

“Shoulda’ just stayed in bed, huh?” He commented after a moment, hands tucked in his pockets for warmth. 

“What?” Ben spoke, eyes bloodshot and watery as he finally met Callum’s.

“After this morning - the argument, we should’ve stayed in bed. Out the way.” Callum couldn’t help but look sadly over at his boyfriend.

Ben gave a sarcastic chuckle as he took a swig from the bottle. “He’d have found a way to ruin it anyway. That’s what he does - ruin everything.”

“I know.” Callum reached for the bottle, placing it down on the seat next to him. “I’m sorry.”

“Ain’t your fault, is it?” Ben shook his head. “I spent so long - blaming myself. That he hated me for not being good enough. For being gay. Not being what he wanted from me. But I’m not doing that again - I’ve had enough of seeking his approval. He can fuck himself for all I care. Ain’t like he’ll miss me, is it?”

“Ben…” Callum spoke gently, taking Ben’s cold hands in his own.

“No, Callum. I’m done with him. I try time and time again and what happens? This. I end up right here, feeling like-, like I should be sorry for who I am. He clearly doesn’t care about me, or my happiness. So I’m done with it. With him. And his family values that apply to everyone except for me. I just-, why don’t they fucking apply to me, Callum? Why doesn’t he care?” Ben spoke, voice getting louder and louder the more he spoke as his true feelings bubbled up to the surface, a tear trickling down his cheek. 

“Come ‘ere, gorgeous.” Callum sighed sadly, pulling Ben into him with a tight grip. “You remember what you told me? About my dad only being a guy who got my mum pregnant? The same applies to you. To him.” He pressed a kiss to the top of Ben’s head, rubbing his back soothingly. “You don’t owe him anything.”

“Then why does it feel like I do?” Ben asked quietly, voice cracking. 

“Listen to me.” Callum pulled Ben back, taking his blotchy cheeks in his hand, wiping away the tears gently. “You don’t need him. We don’t need him. Just you and me, yeah?” He promised, pressing their foreheads together. “Us and Lex - Lola and Jay, that’s all we need, ain’t it?”

\--

“So, is it true then?” Callum couldn't help but ask, curiosity nibbling away at him all day. “What you said?”

“Don't believe me either?” Ben scoffed, already pulling away from Callum's embrace. 

“No, no I believe you. Don't be so silly.” Callum sighed arms flopping down to his sides. 

“Oh so now I'm just being ‘silly’?” 

“Ben, that ain't what I meant. Come on, don't let him ruin us too.” Callum reached out to grab Ben's arm as he stood. 

“I ain't. You're doing that just fine by yourself.” Ben retorted, jaw clench but luckily, not making any more attempt at leaving.

“Please.” Callum sighed, ignoring the sting of Ben's words as he nudged him closer a little more. “I didn't mean it like that. Just wanted to know what's going on with the in-laws.” 

“I don't think you want Phil Mitchell as your in-law.” Ben couldn't help the small smile that turned the corners of his lips up. 

“Ain't like my side is much better, is it?” Callum grinned, pulling Ben down onto his lap. “I love you.”

Grin matching that of Callum's, Ben cupped his face to press their lips together. “I love you, too.”

\--

Running his hand through his hair in frustration - the day most definitely not going to plan, Callum couldn’t help but ignore the ringing doorbell. Whatever - whoever - it was, they could wait. He’d left Ben in bed, the two of them curled up together watching a Christmas movie until Ben had fallen asleep and Callum was left awake and alone with his thoughts. 

Muttering out a curse word as whoever it was began pounding on the door, Callum rubbed his eyes as he stood from the sofa - having left Ben to sleep in peace - he stalked over to the door, swinging it open. 

“Where is he?” 

Phil. 

“I ain’t doing this with you. He doesn’t want to see you.” Callum sighed, hand curling around the door, frustration seeping into his muscles. 

“He’s my son-,”

“Yeah, you’re right. He is. Except you only treat him like it when you need something.” hissed Callum. “Maybe you should try treating him like you’re actual son.”

“Right.” Phil blinked, clearly not having expected Callum to not allow him in. “Well, can you tell him-.”

“No.” He cut him off. “You wanna apologise, or grovel, then you can do it to his face. But that’s the only reason why he’d wanna see you. I ain’t doing this with you. Goodnight, Phil.”

And with that, Callum shut the door in his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Penultimate part is up Saturday featuring board games!  
> Also, if you read my multi-chaptered fic, Flip of a Coin, then there will be an update before the end of the year I promise!! I'm planning to write one massive chapter 7 instead of splitting it in two, hence the delay - so chapter 7 should be the final one!


End file.
